I'm not him
by kurokoxeverything-that-breaths
Summary: Akashi swore to kill him for what he'd done to his friends. But what if his friends believe Akashi is the bad guy? Akashi has to prove to the GOM and the world that that man was not him. But under all that there is only one persons forgiveness Akashi really wants. Akashi x Kuroko (ratings may change)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone this is my very first, every fanfic so here we go, sugar pie!

Akashi POV

Everyone called him insane, maybe he was, he didn't know. All he knew was that that night was still haunting him as he sat in this padded cell with only his own mind for company. He was the real Akashi, him! Not that fake!

(flashback start)

**Why was he here? He was meant to be dead!**

"**Akashi, nii san why so glum? Is it because I killed your pretty little friends? Or is it because they died thinking it was you, wondering why, hating you? Your precious Kuroko will never love you now." **

**Akashi looked straight into his twins crimson eyes and swore that one day he'd kill him for what he'd done to Kise and Aomine.**

(flashback end)

He had found out later that Kise had survived the attack, probably on purpose, so he could be an eyewitness against Akashi and send him to jail, but it hadn't worked out that way. Kise said that he was an animal and was clearly insane during the attack. So now here he was three years later in an asylum.

A thud startled Akashi. He'd been thinking too hard that he didn't even notice someone standing outside his cell. He was angry with himself, he was losing his touch.

The thud had apparently been a small package being dropped into his cell. Too late to see who'd dropped it, he got off the bed and walked gracefully over to the package and picked it up and unwrapped it. Out fell and note that read…

'**Dear Akashi,**

**I know I said that I'd find him within the year and that I've been a lot longer than that, but I've finally found him! He's here in japan! Its time, my old friend.**

**M.'**

M. Midorima, one of his only allies, the only person to have believed him, his only friend. Before Akashi was sent away to this asylum, they had made a plan for when they found his brother, Hiro.

In the bottom of the package were two things. One a paperclip and the other an ID card. Akashi smirked. It was time. Time to see the world. Time to kill Hiro. Time to earn Kise's forgiveness and most important of all, time to fix what was broken between him and his beloved Tetsu.

It was time to start again.

**A/N**

Anyone want me to finish it? I personally love Akashi x Kuroko, it just works! So yes, this is going to be a fic. And sorry but when you meet Kise he might be a bit ooc, soorrrry!

-kuroko x everything that breaths 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ohhh god I got my English results today, I got soo bad in spelling so sorry if you spot any mistakes, PM me any ideas of where you want this story to go! **

**This is dedicated to my bestie and editor, Sheona**

**Disclaimer: **

**roses are red, violets are blue.**

**I don't own Kuroko and neither do you!**

**(Unless your** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki) **

Kuroko POV

Kuroko flung his hand out of his cocoon of blankets to slam it down on his alarm clock. Time to get up. Getting up in the morning was harder than it used to be, harder now because he had to do it alone. Kuroko sat up in bed and stumbled into the bathroom. In the mirror he glared at his bedhead and set to work on getting ready for the day.

20 minutes later Kuroko was walking down the stairs when his eyes caught the picture on the wall. It was of Kuroko and…._him._ Every morning was the same. Get ready, have a sad memory of himself and …_him, _then get on with his day. Today he was meeting the gang (or what was left of it) at the café at 10:30 am. Kuroko glanced at his watch, 9:58 am.

(Setting skip/time skip)

Kuroko was the first at the café. They were always lat-

'Kuroko-cchi!' Kise wailed happily

'Kise-kun, shut-up we're inside, where people use indoor voices' Kuroko said with a blank face, he didn't even have to turn around to know that there was a bubbly blonde behind him.

'Ohhh so mean, Kuroko-cchi'

'Umm excuse me but if you're not going to order anything can you please step away from the counter, we have other costumers' said the young male behind the counter said to Kise

'Oh yes, sorry ill have a mocha and my friend w-'Kise was interrupted by

'Friend?'

'Yes his friend, I'm right here an-'

'Ehhhh, where did you come from?'

'I was here the whole time and I'll have a vanilla milkshake' Kuroko spun on his heels and walked towards the table he had spotted earlier. He wasn't in the mood for talking to strangers today. Kise joined him at the table. Kuroko saw the look the blonde often wore when he thought no one was watching.

'He was thinking about Aomine.' Thought Kuroko.

They were soon joined by Murasakibara then it was just Midorima that they were waiting on.

'We are so broken, so damaged. Aomine and…._him _weren't here; Kise barely was, no matter how hard he tries to hide it, Midorima was always abroad, keeping his personal life too himself. Murasakibara and I were just here, nothing more.' Kuroko thought

'Hello everyone' a voice said from the side of the table, Midorima.

'Midor-cchi, it's good to see you' said Kise still talking slightly louder then was necessary

Midorima sat down and got out a folder from under his arm and placed it in front of him. He crossed his arms over it and began speaking.

"I have some things I haven't told you, it's about Akashi" Kise and Kuroko breaths hitched at the name but for different reasons. Kise's out of fear and Kuroko's out of…well…he didn't know. Midorima continued.

'When Akashi was young he was taken away from his parents, on neglect charges. He was separated from his brother, h-' He was interrupted by Kise standing up so suddenly he almost knocked over the drinks and shouting

'What does it matter, the crazy bastards away for life! He doesn't matter. He can't hurt us!' Kise stormed out of the coffee shop and vanished from view. Kuroko got up to follow him but Midorima's hand on his arm stopped him. He glanced down into his friends eyes as Midorima said

'Tetsu, you might not want to do that. I'm not sure you're ready.' Kuroko frowned

What did that mean?

(Kise's POV)

He put his hand on the door that leads back onto the street. He couldn't think about Akashi, he had killed Daiki-cchi for no reason. He had killed Kise's friend. He had killed Kise's _boy-_friend. Kise opened the door and walked through only to walk into a short person in a hoodie.

'Sorry, excuse me' Kise said as he went to step around the person only to find the person in front of him once more. Kise looked down just as the person looked up. Kise froze.

Looking back at Kise was the face that still haunts him dreams. The face that had smirked at him while he killed the boy he loved. Sharing back at him was…

**Akashi** **Seijūro**

**A/N ehhh I thought this chapter was lame, lame. Its just kurokos life was ment to come of as boring (until **_**he**_** turns up) so I had to for the **

_READ & REVIEW _ for cookies and cream with Kurokos on top

Kuroko x everything that breaths

My Tumblr: **levis-bitch-forever **


End file.
